chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Swept Away Chapter Six
Balloony's POV After all that dancing, we are exhausted. I look at the clock. Eight in the evening. Balloon has done so much for me, now I will return the favor by making dinner. {WATER RUNNING} Balloon is upstairs taking a shower, because he's the last one to go to bed. So that's why I'm making dinner. {GASPING} Balloon..?! {DASHING} He points to a big, cardboard box. "I didn't see it until now. But, please check what's inside..so there's no tricks." {NOD} I open the box, and gasp. Balloon peeks out once more. "What is it--OH MY HELIUM!!" "SNAAAAACKKKS!!" we say together. I notice a note taped to it. "Here's a note. I'll read it:" To Balloon and Balloony, Here are some goodies for the both of you. I went to the store, and stores around here so you guys won't starve. I hope Balloon is feeling better in body and soul. I can't wait to see you guys again! With love and care, Nurse Fiji P.S. Please don't fight over the food, and you boys will have to ration each meal almost everyday. Balloon smiles. "I just LOVE her! {NOD} "Couldn't agree more." I decide to take the box downstairs. "Loon, I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me!" "Okay, but don't open ANY food until I get down there!" Aww..really?! "WHY?!?!" I ask. {HEAVY SIGH} "Because I said so!" I peek in the box again. There was wonton soup, varieties of ramen noodles, some drinks, soda gum, chocolate balls, frozen pizzas, chips, cheese nuggets, and more. {CLATTERING} Finally! I found the pot used to make noodles. There's alot of flavors, but I'm not sure which one Balloon would like.. {HEAVY SIGH} I'll make the spicy chicken. It doesn't matter. What matters is that we now have more choices than before.. Balloon's POV {DRIP} {DRIP} I'm done with my shower, but I can't find a towel to dry off with. "BALLOONY!" I wail. {MORE CLATTERING} "What?!" "Where are the towels?" "They're in my room. Don't ask why though." "Okay. Thank you!" {GIGGLING} "No problem big brother!" {RUNNING} I grab a towel from Balloony's room, and run back to the bathroom. ''--------------------------------------------------------Minutes Later..'' Since I'm done with showering, but Balloony isn't finished with cooking, I've decide to wait in my room, while reading a book. But..I can't concentrate on the book. Too many things are a big distraction. This is NOT about Mom and Dad. This is about Nurse Fiji.. How did she know where Balloony and I live?! Why did she buy this for us?! Is she..up to something?! Well, I guess on the first day of school, Mom filled out an emergency card..so that was a very dumb question. However, she IS aware of my parents' fates. We couldn't get jobs, and even if I did..I don't have a car. Okay..this question is pretty sick and twisted. I mean, she's the NICEST nurse in the city! It's VERY unlikely for her to be plot something against us. Ugghh, this is very confusing and unnecessary. I should just focus on me and my brother. What's the time anyway?? My watch says nine o'clock. Is Balloony STILL cooking dinner?! "LOONY!" I shout. I hear a grunt. "Yes Balloon?!" he asks impatiently. "Are you still cooking?! It's ALMOST TEN for crying out loud!" {STEAMING AND BOILING} "I'm almost done. Hang in there Loon!" {HEAVY SIGH} I'm so bored right now.. {CLICKING BUTTONS} I'll watch some TV now. Luckily, I have the remote with me, so I can change the channel whenever the heck I want to. {TV SOUNDS} Oh..wow. This was a cooking show. Way to make me feel MUCH BETTER! "BAAALLLOOOONNNYYY!! {STOMPING} "WHAT! IS! IT! NOW?!?!" he grumbles. I look down. "I'm hungry! What's taking so long?!" {GLEAMING} Why does he keep doing that?? "You'll see." I tug on his arm. "How many more minutes??" Balloony thinks for a moment. "Like, five more." "Yay!!" {DING} He sighs in relief. "Actually, nevermind. The food's done already." Perfect timing! {FLOATING} Balloony rolls his eyes. "No flying in the house." Awww, why not?! "But Loony--" He glares at me. "NO. FLYING. PERIOD." {WHIMPERING} "Heck no! Don't give me THAT look!" I just can't reason with him. No matter how hard I try.. "FIIINEEE..." I mumble. I sit at the kitchen table, and Balloony serves my plate. "Wow! This looks DELICIOUS!" He hands me a spoon. "Eat up, Balloon. You'll need your energy." {SLURPING} Wow! This udon is very good! But..it's kind of.. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!! SPIIIICCCCYYYY!!" Balloony looks scared. "Here's a bottle of ramune." {GULPING} Phew! That was so close!! I notice a plate of breadsticks. "Can I have one..?!" I ask. {NOD} "Go ahead. But I think I put in TOO much sauce.." {CRUNCHING} The sticks had lemon chicken, some udon sauce, and some melted cheese! "Balloony..this was HEAVENLY!!" He laughs. "You're welcome. And I'm glad you like it." I beam with pride. "And it's all thanks to Nurse Fiji!!" Balloony nods. "Agreed. She's THE BEST!" {YAWNING} "I'm kinda tired now.." I rub my eyes. Balloony walks me up to my room. "Get some shut-eye now. I'll see you in the morning." "Okay. Good night Loony." "Good night Loon." {LIGHT SWITCH} I turn off the light, lay down in bed, and fall asleep.. ''----------------------------------------------------The Next Day'' I jolt awake. Is someone at the door? {BANGING} "Come in.." I say. Balloony's holding three bouquets of flowers. Why does he have them?! He stares at me. "Balloon, you've gone paler than pale." "Why do you have the flowers?!" {INTENSE SWEATING} "Umm..well..you remember those weeks ago?!" Is he talking about when Mom and Dad died? What about it?! "Yeah, I remember. What of it?" He looks away. "Not trying to make you cry..but we didn't even have a funeral for them." {GASP} He's right!! I feel sick.. "OH NO! I totally forgot! I'm so awful!!" I whine. Balloony shakes his head. "No you aren't. It can happen to anyone." I'm not so sure about that.. So, what is he hinting at?! "Are you saying we should hold a funeral?!" {NOD} "You are correct Loon. But we won't have it here." Why?!?! I want to know the location. Even though it doesn't make a difference.. "Where exactly WILL we have it at?" Balloony points near the lake. "THERE." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, the lake is SUCH a perfect place for a funeral.." He pinches me again. "OW! Why do you keep doing that?!" I frown. {RUSTLING} "Bring any of your old stuffed animals, small gifts such as a glass angel, or a card." I do have a light brown bear Mom had in the hospital. Also, I don't have a glass angel, but hopefully a glass heart will do. I'll just make a card myself. It saves time and money that way. {RUMMAGING} "Balloony?! Where are you?!" Balloony runs downstairs, and hands me a shiny, golden bell. "Very out of the blue, but I'm sick of you calling my name a million times. So, just ring this bell, and I'll be there in a jiffy." Rude, but sure..whatever. "Fine. Thanks lil' brother." {HEAVING} "No problem. But hurry up and get downstairs." After putting my old things in a bag, I hurry down to the porch. {WALKING} I stare at Balloony. "Where's the lake?" {FACEPALM} "Behind the house!!! Balloon, you may be the oldest, but you're the dumbest too!" Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. {GIGGLING} He looks mad. "Why aren't you crying?! I just ROASTED you!" I laugh. Crying?! Please. I'm PAST that now! "Why would I be crying? I mean, yeah, Mom's dead..but at least she's in a better place now." Balloony's lost in thought for a moment, then he smiles. "Balloon..that was so..touching." I smile. "Of course. The strongest people are the ones who's lives are falling apart." {SNIFFLE} Balloony's..crying?! But he has NEVER cried before! I jab him in the elbow. "What i-is it Loon?" he asks. "Why are you crying?!" He's paler than usual, and his eyes are glassy. "Dad told me to NEVER cry..no matter the circumstances.." I keep quiet. "Go on." {MORE SNIFFLING} "And I treated Mom like a jerk. And on the day, when she was on her deathbed..I didn't even go see her. Eventually I did..but it was too late.." I hold his hand. "She's gone now Loony. No need to worry about her anymore.." {PLOPS} We set our stuff on the soft grass. Balloony takes out some pictures of Mom and Dad, and puts them into a frame. I take out my little speech I wrote for Mom, and the stuffed bear. "For you, mother.." I whisper. Balloony holds his music player, and presses ON. {SAD MUSIC PLAYS} He nudges me to say my speech. "You can do it.." I take a deep breath, and close my eyes. "To a hardworking father, and a kindhearted mother: We come today to honor our parent. They helped us get through so much in our lives. My brother Balloony, and I, Balloon, are forever in their debts. Mom~ The number one mother in the world. She always smiled no matter what. Her positive traits were to smile, live, laugh, and love. We can't thank her enough for all she has done for me in the past 16 years of my life. I hope to see her in heaven, with her halo above her head. I love her more than I can express. If I could sacrifice my life for her..I would. Dad~ The number one dad in the galaxy. He always wanted me to be successful. His family told us that he loved adventure. That's why he never backs down on a challenge. Thanks to him, I know how to use a bow and arrow, gather food in the wild, climb trees, and more. He didn't show me much love though. But I didn't mind. At least he wanted me to do great in life. It's good enough for me.. With tender feelings, love, care, support, life, and eternal happiness from their two wonderful sons.. Balloon and Balloony" As soon as Balloony wraps up his part of the speech, I feel like crying again. But I can't. Balloony and I got this far without our mother and father..why would we give up now?! {CLATTERING} I gently set the glass heart against the picture of our parents. "There you go..right where you belong.." {STUFFING} I put the bear next to the heart. "I'll miss you.." Balloony set the bouquet of flowers next to their graves. "The family tree only blooms when everyone is present." I just love it when the two of us make our own quotes. Why? Well, it shows that we can so almost ANYTHING if we stick together..with or without Mom and Dad. The day is so breezy and cool, do we've decided to stay outside for a bit. Balloony stares at the lake. "What's up Loony?" I ask. He points to the lake. "Can we swim in it? Please??" I'm not sure about that.. Oh, and HOW can I forget..my string will get wet. But, why not? I mean, it's best to do activities to take our minds off of recent disasters lately. His eyes are so puppy-like. I SERIOUSLY hate it. It just doesn't suit him. After a few minutes of thinking, I give in. "Sure, but not for too long. It's almost mid-day." Balloony jumps into the lake. {BIG SPLASHING} ACCCCKK! I got wet! Well, at least part of my body, not ALL of it. {DRIP} {DRIP} {DRIP} He's chuckling like crazy. "Balloon, you look like you've seen a dead GHOST!" A "DEAD GHOST"?? Hmm, that's a familiar understatement. {HEAVY SIGH} "No I do not! Have fun getting pneumonia!" I glare at him. {WALKING} He gets out of the water, stands behind me, and pushes me in the lake!!! {MANIACAL LAUGHTER} GRRRRRRR... {LOUD SPLASHING} "You'll PAY for this Balloony!!" I smirk. He cackles. "Oh REALLY?!" {BIGGER SPLASHING} HEY!! I swim after Balloony. "Why you little--" {LOUDER SPLASHES} He blows the raspberry. "In your FACE Loon." I roll my eyes. "Take THIS!" {MORE WATER SPLASHES} "Dammit Loon!" he giggles. We keep splashing water on each other. It was a blast! Come to think of it, I feel much, much better now than before. I'm ready to go back to school, and end this crappy taunting.. Category:Blog posts